


He's a Heavy Sleeper

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, G!P, G!p Lexa, I lerve G!P Lexa, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, Somnophilia, smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Lexa gets back from a family vacation and there's one person she wants to see the most.





	He's a Heavy Sleeper

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't proofread so sorry for the mistakes! haha  
> Enjoy!
> 
> I don't think I forgot anything..

Lexa slumps on her bed, happy to be back in her own apartment and in her own bed again. She loved the vacation with her family, she did, it's just nice to be back. 

The brunette sighs, not sure if she should sleep now or go find what she missed most about being away. 

Green eyes stare at the ceiling for 15 minutes before she sighs again and gets up. She's tired from the flight but she can't help the excitement bubbling in her stomach. 

20 minutes later, Lexa's pulling up to a small 2-bedroom house. She hops out of her white Camaro ZL1, locking it before going to the tiny backyard. 

As she closes the gate, she glances around as habit to see if anyone is looking but doesn't see anything. 

She makes her way through the dark to the backdoor and gets out her keys since she doesn't like having her fob on the same set as the rest of her keys. Anya loves to give her grief about it – not that she'd ever let the older girl behind the wheel of her baby. 

Unlocking the door, Lexa quietly makes her way inside slowly and quietly. She holds her breath, ears straining for any movement. 

Hearing none, she shuts the back door and locks it. The brunette makes her way through the kitchen blindly, knowing better than turning on any lights. She checks the living room, just in case and sees nothing. 

Moving down the hall, Lexa makes sure to step around that one creaky spot. 

Still no lights on that she can see. 

Lexa pauses outside the bedroom door, closing her eyes as she listens for a hint of anything. 

Slowly, carefully, she opens the door and peers inside. 

Lexa shuffles a foot slightly and when the sound isn't reacted to, she lets out a breath, fully opening the door. The moon and streetlight both light up the room enough that she has no trouble seeing. 

The brunette moves to the chair in front of the window, no longer concerned about being overly quiet as she takes off her shoes, socks, and jacket. 

Lexa looks over at the bed, taking off her watch unhurriedly. 

Deciding to leave her shirt and bra on for now – though she unbuttons it – she makes her way to the bed, unbuckling the belt and pulling down the zipper to take out her soft cock. 

Looking at the blonde beauty sleeping in her bed, Lexa starts stroking herself. She moves the sheets down, getting a better view of the woman's body. 

The blonde is wearing a tank top and sleep shorts and Lexa's never seen anyone more beautiful. 

Her cock twitches. Or hotter. 

There's shuffling from the other side of the bed which draws her attention momentarily but she isn't worried. 

Lexa lets go of herself in order to push up the sleeping blonde's shirt, followed by her bra. Sitting on the bed each hand takes a breast in its palm, massaging and kneading them, brushing the pads of her fingers over the hardening peaks. 

The blonde moans in her sleep, shifting as her body heats up and Lexa can't help but to smirk. 

Her left hand raises, brushing blonde locks away from a sleeping face, caressing each feature. Over her eyebrows, down her nose, across her cheek, over her chin. Her lips. 

Lexa leans down and presses her lips against unmoving ones, licking the bottom one. Her left hand goes back to its rightful place on the blonde's breast as her other hand trails lower across the slightly curved stomach. 

Finally, she reaches between the blonde's legs, pressing her fingers down giving just a bit of pressure. 

The blonde cries out softly in her sleep, eyelids fluttering, threatening to wake. 

"Hey," Lexa says softly, cupping the blonde's cheeks in her hands, rubbing her thumbs over them. "Come on, gorgeous. Wake up." 

The blonde grunts and huffs but her lids flutter again before revealing blue eyes that the brunette loves so much. 

"Lex? What?" She asks confused, words slurring from sleep. "You're back!" She gasps, wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck. 

"Hey, Clarke," she says, kissing her neck. 

"Wait," Clarke realizes where they are. "Lexa what the hell?? F-" 

Lexa cuts her off with a kiss, bringing her hand to caress Clarke's chest while the other guides Clarke's hand to her hard cock. 

"Lex-" 

The brunette doesn't let her speak, climbing on top of the blonde and laying down, grinding her length into the blonde's still clothed core. 

"Fuck. Lex. Finn-" 

"Is fine," Lexa smirks at her, looking over to the floppy-haired man laying no more than a foot away from them. "Hubby's a heavy sleeper." 

Clarke looks ready to protest so the brunette kisses her again, letting her tongue map out the blonde's mouth for the billionth time since their first kiss all those months ago. 

Lexa guides Clarke's hand to her breast, before going after Clarke's. The blonde moans into her mouth and Lexa nips her lip then moves to suck on her neck. "I've missed you, gorgeous." 

"Oh god, Lex," she moans, moving her hips as the brunette grinds into her. 

Lexa sits up, pulling Clarke with her and they make out as Clarke's hand untangles from curly brown hair to stroke her cock. 

The blonde bites Lexa's bottom lip hard, pulling a moan from the green-eyed woman. 

Lexa sits back and quickly helps Clarke take off her shirt and bra before going for her shorts. Once Clarke is fully naked, the blonde eagerly takes off Lexa's clothes. 

"Jesus, wait let's at least go into another room or something." 

Lexa shakes her head. "Nah, I'm comfortable right here." 

Clarke opens her mouth to respond, but it just drops further and her eyes flutter shut as Lexa starts rubbing her cock through drenched folds. 

"Ugh, you're so wet for me, Clarke." 

The blonde shivers, loving the way Lexa says her name, especially when the brunette is turned on. 

Lexa spreads Clarke's legs, catching her lips with her own in a passionate kiss as she lines up and starts to push in. 

"Oh god," Clarke groans into the kiss. 

They both let out a breath when the brunette is fully sheathed inside Clarke's welcoming heat. 

"I've missed you, gorgeous," Lexa says, as she moves her hips setting a nice pace that has Clarke making a sound in the back of her throat each time she's filled to the brim. 

"Me too," the blonde moans, the coil in her belly tightening even more. 

Lexa buries her face in Clarke's neck, biting and sucking. 

"Fuck, Lex. Hickeys." 

"Don't care," the brunette responds, reaching between them to circle Clarke's clit with two fingers. 

"Ahh!" Clarke bucks into Lexa, eyes rolling. 

Lexa loves the sound Clarke's pussy makes as her cock is sucked into it, she loves the clap their bodies make as they come together at their most intimate places, she loves the moans and sighs and every sex noise Clarke makes when she's buried deep inside of her. 

 _"_ _Lexa_ _,"_  Clarke groans, fluttering around Lexa's cock driving her further and further to nirvana. 

Both are so wrapped up in each other, neither hear Finn's occasional snore, neither notice him changing positions. 

"Missed you so much," Lexa tells her, rolling her hips. The pleasure is spread throughout her body causing her to lose her rhythm a few times. 

Clarke squeezes Lexa's breast, hand tangling in her hair to bring her up and into a deep kiss. 

"I've missed you too, Lex," she tells her in-between kisses. 

Lexa clings to Clarke, kissing her deeply until they need to break for air before rejoining their lips again and again. 

"Fuck," Lexa grunts, that familiar tingle building. 

"Baby," Clarke gasps. "Oh, Lex, I'm gonna cum." 

"Me too, gorgeous," Lexa says speeding up her hips, thrusting her throbbing cock into Clarke's tightening walls with anew purpose. 

"Clarke," Lexa chokes out, pulling out to the tip and slamming back in. 

"Fuck!  _Lexa!!_ _"_  Clarke yells, the coil in her stomach snapping as she contracts around Lexa's swelling cock. 

Lexa cums right after the blonde, pleasure washing through both of them as the brunette pumps and grinds her hips, cock spurting her seed deep into Clarke's core. 

The friction of Lexa's cock sliding in and out of her combined with her clit being stimulated when the brunette grinds against her, keeps Clarke orgasming, the stars behind her eyelids fading out and renewed by more. 

Clarke's hips buck, aftershocks rolling through her making her pussy clench down around Lexa's cock and sucking out everything the brunette has to offer. 

"I love you," Lexa pants, slumping onto the blonde. Her hips continue moving, making sure they both milk the pleasure fully out of each other. 

Clarke shifts her head back, bringing their lips together. 

"I love  _you_ ," she whispers reverently. 

Lexa beams at her, loving to hear her say those 3 words. She sighs contently, relaxing on Clarke who hooks her arms under the brunette's shoulders and hugs her to her. 

The brunette's cock is big enough that even soft they don't have to worry about it accidentally slipping out which is a plus because it feels really nice for both of them, plus it gives them more time before they really have to clean up. 

They lay wrapped up in each other for about half an hour, Clarke's lids getting heavier as sleep creeps upon her. 

There's a snort and smacking lips next to them, reminding them they're not alone. 

Clarke sighs. "I hate myself for not feeling completely disgusted after we did that." 

Lexa kisses her softly. "I know, baby." 

Clarke lets herself be comforted, telling herself that she needed to stop letting Finn and her mother control her. 

Eventually, Lexa gets Clarke into a peaceful sleep. She stays with her for another hour before cleaning them up, dressing and leaving – but not without pressing one last kiss to Clarke's lips, whispering her love for her against them. 

"One day," she tells herself, looking at the house as she drives away. 


End file.
